New Herbivoria
is a outpost with a few more amenities than average. It is on an island on the west side of the map. The location is named in honor of the original game map's (The Island) location that is well known for a lack of carnivores. A few islands on Ragnarok lack carnivores, but this combines the lack of danger with easy-to obtain, basic supplies (in the region) and with interesting features. Game Details This location is on PTC's Ark server running the Ragnarok map. Location GPS Coordiates *56.8 (or map Latitude) *21.9 (or map Longitude) Landmarks is between the Outer Swamp islands and the string of islands at which the Bijou Island Foundry is located. Noteable Regional Resources *There aren't any rare resources here, however, the sheer volume of trees and plants at this location combined with the lack of danger make this a great place to replenish common supplies. *If you need massive quantities of metal, sail to Bijou Island Foundry in the next island string over. Notable Amenities *This location is closer to an outpost due to limited crafting amenities, but the building does have an enclosed area for smaller fliers, a greenhouse with crops, and a powered trough. *The dock leads to an enclosed pen, making it a good place to pull over and log off for the night, PTC Rules *If you use it, replace it. This goes for resources, supplies, and common crafted gear. *This location does not have any communal animals (as of summer 2018) so do not use any parked dinos without asking. *If you come in with a hungry character or dino, do not take so much food that the next player stopping in will find the base supplies deficient. *If you spend a time there, feed any dinos. *Do not take any high stat or one-of a kind saddles or armor without asking. Wildlife and Dangers None on the land, though on exceedingly rare occasions a pair of dinos engaged in battle may straggle over from the swamps nearest island. The sea directly around is safe, but it gets deep very quickly and dolphins and sharks are common. As you travel in the direction of the swamp, piranha, leeches, snakes, kapros, bary's and other swamp creatures show up fast. Notes Info to be provided Screenshot with Landmarks This is as seen from above. Note the dock and the rocky peak here. To the left of the rocky peak is a pathway that leads up the hill to a rather large, multistory ruin on the opposite side of the island. The greenhouse, made of stained glass, is on a tiny patch of land. It tends to render faster than the small castle here. A dock leading right into a gate makes it easy to dock or land and park dinos. The image shown includes some nearby landmarks and may not include all amenities and outbuildings. Related Topics Some other bases: *Odin's Throne (PTC base) *The Stacks *Pearl Bay *Dark Star (PTC Base) *Jerboa Trading Post *Hidana Castle (PTC base) Category:Outposts